creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Inevitable Fate
It looked painful for him to move, painful for him just to be alive; if you would even call his state alive. We covered ourselves in the cupboard; leaving only the slightest crack open to see the perpetrator. Covered in darkness I peeked through the slit to view this intruder. He walked in an uncertain manner. His bones cracked and popped, he moved rather sluggishly, and he moaned while he was mobile. Drool dripped from his dry mouth and onto his pale peeling skin. He seemed unaware of us. The man we were looking at like most of the world was a re-birthed dead person, a zombie if you will. My group and I to the best of our knowledge were the last of the survivors. Months had passed since we discovered any other living beings. When I say living beings I don't mean just humans, I am implying dogs, cats, birds, cows, any animal really. The virus was airborne to most species, and infected all; it wasn't just exclusive to humans. There we were my group alone in the world. However, this day was different, this day would alter everything. As we sat in the cupboard we waited for the deado, as we called them, to pass. Gripped tightly in my hand I held a hunting knife. The blade wasn't quite sharp enough to rip through bone, but it tore into flesh well enough to get the job done. Killing the deados however, was a last resort, we were mostly defensive in our ways and that is what kept us around for so long. After the creature strayed away we gathered loot. I went into a hidden area from where the group stood, and grabbed extra supplies. After the culmination of our quick trip, we headed back to the camp. We quietly tipped toed through the city blocks, avoiding alerting any deados. As we turned a corner, we were greeted by a terrifying sight. There was a monstrous crowd of the living dead, they glanced at our position and began to chase us. My group started to run the other direction, and I trailed them. Trying to gain speed, my foot struck a stone and I fell. Turned around I now gazed at a crowd no smaller than 50 charging. Then something rather odd happened. They ran right past me, as if I wasn't there. I remained unnoticed. At first I was relieved, but then I was skeptical. Did I have some super power, some sort of immunity? I was baffled. The rest of the group was successful in fending off the crowd of deados. They walked back to my position and were startled. My closest friend began crying. The rest of the crowd looked away from me. I was bewildered at what was occurring. They spoke among themselves "What do we do?" I was curious to join. I tried to stand, but I couldn't. It was as if I was paralyzed, unable to move. I tried to speak, however I was unable to do that as well. Then out of my control, I stood and began moving towards the group. My mind was still there, my intellect was existent, but I was trapped, trapped in a body that was no longer mine. I quickly realized why the other deados didn't attack me, why my friends looked distressed, I had been turning, and just now was I a full deado. My bones popped and cracked, my body jolted in odd directions, and I must say it was painful to move. My mind still there but no control over my body, this was the hell they lived with, and this was the hell I was now trapped in. Category:Monsters